User blog:Emptylord/Archived/Odyssey the Hired Gun
Odyssey, aside from being a ranged carry, has—to the best of my knowledge—the unique role of being an anti-DPS-caster. By “DPS Caster” I mean champions who utilize low-cool down abilities, and not AD or AP in particular. Ryze, Riven, Urgot, Udyr, and Cassiopeia are among some champions whom I’d classify as DPS casters. This is by contrast to typical “anti-casters” who—whilst also countering the above champions to a degree—focus more on mitigating burst damage. Champions such as Veigar, Morgana, and Kassadin utilize long-duration crowd control, spell shields, and damage mitigation, or high-burst of their own to counter other casters. Odyssey uses none of this, per se. Odyssey is capable of taking any of the three lanes. Solo top Odyssey can assume the role of a bruiser, and has a kit designed to counter most opposing ADs (as most bruisers utilize low cooldown/spam skills). Mid, Odyssey counts a selective few casters although would put up a good fight against casters as a whole. Lacking crowd control and a pre-6 escape mechanism, Odyssey is susceptible to ganks. And of course bottom lane, where the Ranged AD dwell. Odyssey hard counters the Ranged AD Casters, such as Ezreal, Corki, and Urgot, but doesn’t lack the ability to keep up with the auto-attackers such as Caitlyn, Ashe or Graves. Whilst my intention wasn't to give low-tier carries a hard time, they aren't required to rely on their abilities. A good Ezreal, Corki, and Urgot will remember to auto-attack between using mana. His kit is designed for auto-attacking, and so suits a play-style most similar to and . |ms = 305 }} |secondname = Endorphin Implants |secondinfo = (Passive): Odyssey will replenish 10% of the damage taken as health over the next 4 seconds. This effect can stack simultaneously. |secondrows = 2 |secondname2 = Tools of the Trade |secondinfo2 = (Active): Odyssey switches to his grenade launcher, reducing his attack speed by 40% for his next 6 attacks or for 12 seconds. Whilst active, Odyssey's attacks deal additional damage equal to 35% of his attack damage and deal a percentage of his attack damage to nearby enemies. Additionally, Odyssey's first attack against a target will briefly knock them back. Targets can only be knocked back once per activation of this skill. *'Cost:' 45 mana *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Splash Radius:' 250 |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Flash Grenade |thirdinfo = (Active): Odyssey hurls a grenade that explodes on impact, dealing magic damage to all nearby enemies. Enemies facing the blast lose vision for 2 seconds, hindering their ability to select targets and aim. |thirdlevel= |ultiname = Flight |ultiinfo = (Passive Stance): Odyssey gains 1 bonus movement speed for every percent of health missing. Additionally, on being targeted by crowd control Odyssey gains crowd control reduction for 6 seconds. This stacks up to 3 times. |ultilevel = |ultirows = 2 |ultiname2 = Fight-or-Flight |ultiinfo2 = (Active Stance) Odyssey gains increased armor and magic resistance for 15 seconds, and becomes immune charm, fear, knock-back and taunt effects. Additionally, Odyssey converts 4% of physical damage taken into bonus armor and 4% of magic damage taken into bonus magic resistance up to a cap. Odyssey can activate Fight-or-Flight again to cancel the effect and remove the bonus stats. These two stances are mutually exclusive. While active, Odyssey loses the passive bonus. * Cost: 100 mana * Cooldown: 100 seconds * Bonus Cap: 200 (including the activation bonus). |ultilevel2 = }} Buff Descriptions The following are Odyssey's abilities as they appear in the buff bar: * Mercenary: “This unit is gaining increased gold from kills.” * Concussion: “This unit has reduced attack speed and becomes silenced upon casting abilities.” * Endorphin Implants: “This unit is healing for a percentage of damage they’ve taken.” * Grenade Bolt-On: “This unit’s attacks deal splash damage and will knock its target back.” * Flight: “This unit has increased movement speed and receives diminishing effects from disables.” * Fight: “This unit has increased armor and magic resistance for a short time and is immune to forced movement.” Quotes ;When selected * Hum, who's the client? ;Upon achieving maximum Killing Spree stacks * There's no stopping me! * I'm on a killing spreeee! (yeee-howh) ;Upon activating Grenade Launcher Bolt-On * (Russian Accent): I am heavy weapons guy. (scoffs) ;Upon reaching 3 stacks in Flight * Stupidity is doing the same thing again and expectin' a different result. * Don't you give up? * (Deaf Accent): Never gonna get me! ;Upon activating Fight * Hold on-- yup, I'm ready. * Bring it. ;Upon reaching maximum bonus armor or magic resist with Fight * I am the juggernaut! * I'm unnntouchable! ;Using Flash Grenade on Teemo * Who's blind now?! Notes * Mercenary grants 1 stack for minions and neutral monsters, 1 stack for champion assists and 2 stacks for champion kills. * Mercenary does not effect passive gold generation or the bonus gold for ending sprees. * Concussion is a form of crowd control, but it is not effected by crowd control reduction. It can still be removed by effects such as , , and . * Endorphin Implants is essentially a form of damage mitigation that doesn’t counter burst. Unlike champions like Alistar and Kassadin, Odyssey doesn’t reduce incoming damage. Rather, he just heals it off afterwards. * With Juggernaut, +35 Tenacity and 3 stacks on Flight, Odyssey can achieve 67% crowd control reduction. This would be the highest available in the game, trumping and with 65%, with 61%, and with 53%. Category:Custom champions